Union Jack
'''The Union Jack '''was the first Hyper Jaeger in existence and was designed and constructed by Mara Kraff and Jordan Kenway. Being the first hyper jaeger, as well as the one that utilizes the original form of the GN Particle rive, The Union Jack is considere the mot powerful Jaeger in existence by far. It is the enormous weapon in which Jordan returned to the human universe in after fighting against The Kaiju and the precursors for 4 years after he was involuntarily cast into the anteverse through the breach. It is named after the symbol on The Australian flag of the same title, chosen by Jordan himself. Appearance The immense Union Jacks most oustanding feature isn't its patriotic australian paint job, it is its stature. The Union Jack stands so tall and large that it overshadows even a creature as big as the enormous Category 6 Kaiju, Megasmasher. The Union Jack is an extremely patriotic hyper jaeger, announcing its status as an australian piloted weapon in its physical design and cosmetic appearance. It is colored red, white, and blue, the exact colors of the australian national flag, and in this right is shown to be even more patriotic than its predecessor, Epsilon Crux, who's paint scheme and overall design it was inspired by. The paint was selected solely by its pilot and co constructor, Jordan Kenway, being a homage to the original Epsilon Crux. In this right it is shown to be decorated in numerous crux stars and the union jack mark itself, all of which can be seen on the australian flag. History Construction The Union Jack was constructed from the remnants of The Epsilon Crux after it was blown through the interdimensional breach. Its construction implemented the atlas super weapon giant mechanical warfighter design that was put together by the antenians in order to combat and cripple the precursor forces and their kaiju. Jordan, having survived traveling through the breach had a direct hand in the construction and improvement of the union jack alongside mara kraff, the creator of the atlas warfighter program, thus resulting in the birth of the first and one of the most powerful and legendary mega jaegers in history. Early Combat History Combat Capabilities Being crafted from the Atlas warfighter design, The Union Jack possesses an inexhaustable and extremely potent power core which is far more effective than any nuclear jaeger and at the same time has much less risk in running it. The engine of the Union Jack is a highly advanced Hadron Collider which creates and continually perpetuates its own fuel and energy indefinately for the duration of its active periods. This Hadron collider is referred to primarily under the title of The HD Drive Core in reference to its Hadron name. The Hadron Collider within Union Jacks chest allows it to constantly supply its built in armaments and HUD with power. Its pilot, Jordan Kenway makes the already immensely powerful Union Jack that much more deadly than it already is, due to his status as The Jaeger Academy Fightmaster and he who has mastered all forms of Jaeger Bushido and Kaiju Combat alike. Armaments '''Hadron Longsword: '''The primary weapon of Union Jack, this weapon of immense power can be found stored within the right thigh compartment of the warfighters immense body. This sword, as its name suggests, is directly fueled by the energy of its own Hadron Engine, giving it immense sharpness and cutting capacity which allows it to quite easily sail through most existing physical materials with casual ease in the hands of a monster as powerful as Union Jack. This particular sword was designed and crafted by Mara Kraff herself in order to perfectly compliment and bolster Jordans own mastery over the ways of Jaeger Bushido, making his skill with the blade that much more deadlier, proving to be an absolute bane to any and all forms of Kaiju. The sword itself is more than half as tall as Union Jack itself, and vibrates at an extremely high frequency that is such that it immediately and literally destabilizes the particle bonds of anything that it makes contact with. Kaiju Killed Trivia Category:Hyper Jaegers Category:Jaegers